Kingdom Hearts: The Prince of Hearts Previews
by wmacelheran
Summary: This section will be totally devoted to chapter previews of my Kingdom Hearts story.


_**Hello to all my Kingdom Hearts readers. This chapter here is separate from the story because it's a preview of a chapter to come. You'll see a lot of stuff in here that will be from chapters before this, so it does contain minor spoilers. I feel I owe it to you since I haven't updated in a while. This whole area will be for chapter previews. The main story can be found on my home page under the name Kingdom Hearts: The Prince of Hearts.**_

**Forsaken Kingdom**

"What world are we coming up on now?" Roxas asked after a few hours of travel.

"A strange one," Irvine replied as Will walked in. "There are Heartless there all right, but the local… um… demons I guess they are called, seem to be warring with them. The whole place is covered in Darkness. I'm surprised it hasn't disappeared."

"Does it have a name?" Leon asked.

"None that I---"

"Forsaken Kingdom," Will interrupted. Everyone present turned to look at him, surprised. He just shrugged and said, "Just this feeling I have."

It was true. He'd had a nagging feeling they were approaching someplace familiar to him, like he'd been there before, but not one bit of it was recognizable to him.

"Well, this place looks pretty dangerous," King Mickey said. "I suggest everyone but Cid, Selphie, Donald, Goofy, and myself should go. That way, we can keep the ship in orbit and have less chance of drawing attention to ourselves."

And so, the whole lot of them made their way to the new teleporter. Leon, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Zell, Quistis, Zidane, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Irvine, Vincent, Barret, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Auron, Mulan, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Link, Lydia, Gordon, Captain Jack Sparrow, William Turner, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Jim Hawkins, John Silver, and the mysterious Will.

"Quite the little family we've become," Will uttered. Link, Lydia, and Gordon dropped back to walk with him.

"How did you know the world's name?" Lydia asked.

"I feel like I've been there before," Will replied. "But none of it is familiar."

"How strange," Gordon said.

They entered the teleporter and they all stood on separate disks. A white light appeared around them, getting brighter be the second. When the light finally dissipated, they found themselves on the surface of the world.

"Couldn't have picked a drearier place," Sakura, one of the Leaf Ninjas, said.

"Yeah, tell me about," Sakura's friend, Naruto, said. "The place looks completely dead."

That was true enough. From what they could see, there was nothing but endless amounts of dark grey stone and dusty dirt. The skeletal remains of trees were scattered about. There was no wind, no sound of birds, nothing that showed any signs of life. It reminded Roxas of when Sora first went to the Pride Lands.

"There's got to be something around that can help us," Leon said. "Let's head out."

As they moved away from the landing spot, Sasuke, Sakura's other ninja friend, stopped and looked back. Will hadn't moved from where he'd materialized. He back was facing Sasuke, looking out over a cliff at something the young ninja couldn't see. What he could see, was that Will was trembling slightly. Curious, Sasuke asked, "Hey, Will? You okay?"

Everyone turned back to see the solitary man on the cliff's edge. Sasuke walked towards him. When he was next to him, he ignored the sight below and looked at Will's face. Sasuke was surprised, Will's face was filled with shock, fear, and sadness. Though he hadn't known Will very long, he and Sasuke got on well enough for the ninja to know that Will was a hard one to surprise and scare. Sasuke turned to the scene below and stopped dead.

Below them stretched a large field, barren like the rest of what they'd seen. Only this field was filled with skeletons. Old, decaying banners hung limp in many places. Many of the ancient warriors still held weapons and shields in their bones. Armor had fallen apart after time had worn away the straps. A tear fell down Will's cheek.

A small breeze caught one banner, the embroidery catching Will's attention. Instantly curious and fearful, he leapt down the side of the cliff. It wasn't far, even though Sasuke and Lydia had attempted to grab him before he jumped. He landed on his feet and quickly made his way towards the banner. The others all leapt down after him.

Will reached the banner, grabbed a corner, tugged and felt his whole being shatter at the sight. Two white wings on an equal armed, blue cross, all enclosed in a red circle. It was a seal he knew well, the seal of his King. Will fell to his knees, the ancient fabric tearing free of it's pole and falling around him.

Aerith, Lydia, Kairi, and Link all ran up to him. The others weren't far behind. What Kairi saw made he uneasy. Will, on his knees with an old banner clutched in his hands, was crying. Tears freely poured down his face. She saw he was muttering and bent in close. All she could understand was: "My…home…told me…it was…de…destroyed…" Could this really be Will's home world?

"Will," Aerith said, placing a hand on his shoulder. The touch seemed to rouse him, and he spoke out loud.

"This was my home," he said, emotion gripping every word. "I was told it was destroyed long ago, just after I lost someone dear to me…" Kairi knew he was talking about his fiancée Vera. "…but that was a lie. Implanted in my mind apparently by the same man who turned my home into a wasteland. These skeletons… they are all that remain of my people's last stand against their oppressor."

Everyone became worried. If one man had enough power to take out this enormous army, then they were in danger.

"The man who did this," Will continued. "The man who placed the curse on me at birth and strengthened it before banishing me from my home…" they all saw his face become filled with hatred "… he will die."

Will stood and stuffed the tattered banner in his bag. He then took one last look around.

"My people, my family, my friends," he said, addressing the skeletons that surrounded them. "I will avenge you. You're death's shall not have been in vain."

He knelt down again and spread his hand flat on the ground. His hand glowed and he closed his eyes.

"We need information," he said as the glowing spread across the ground and disappeared into the dusty soil. "We need to find out if anyone survived this…"

After several minutes, the glowing stopped and Will stood back up. He pointed in two directions. One finger pointed north, the other south-west.

"To the north is an intense amount of evil energy," he explained. "That would be the location of the dreadful Lord Goret, the source of my problems. I believe that is also the location of the palace. To the south-west however, I can detect strange energy. There used to be a village in that direction, and in that village was a temple. If I could get the temple's sacred relic…"

He never finished his thought. Swirls of black smoke were rising from the ground in several places. Will yelled for everyone to prepare themselves. Everyone who had one readied their weapon, while others, like Will, simply took on a fighting stance. Strange creatures emerged from the smoke. They resembled Heartless, but the beastlike qualities told them otherwise. They all had large mouths bristling with razor teeth, saliva dripping from the corners. Their burning red eyes stood out against their dark skinned bodies. Sharp claws dug into the dirt, wisps of smoke trailing after. Inuyasha gave them one sniff and recoiled.

"Demons?" he asked.

_**Well, that's all for the preview. Trust me, this chapter is far from over. Much is in store for Will in this chapter. But for now, I think I'll go back and write up what happens after Will gets shot down long before this chapter.**_


End file.
